Parodies of Harry Potter
by LadayoftheWood
Summary: Serafinamoon and I got bored in PE class last year so we wrote parodies to Harry Potter to all kinds of tunes.


"A Whole New World"

Harry's a freak in this world  
Casting spells and enchantments  
Flying broomsticks now tell me  
When did you last see this guy?

Harry can show you his world  
Evil people trying to kill him  
Dodging and ducking evil curses  
On a dark and chilly night

A Hogwarts world

Don't you dare close your eyes  
You'll just get hit with a spell  
You'll be a shooting star  
You'll die so far  
And you can't go back to how you used to live

Lambchop song

This is the boy that never dies  
Yes, he lives on and on my spies  
Some evil guy tried to kill him with a really killer spell  
But he'll keep on living since Voldy couldn't prevail

Elmo's World

It's Hogwarts world  
La-la-la-la la-la-la-la  
Hogwarts has many staircases and classrooms too  
That's Hodwarts world

Marry had a little lamb

Harry had a little owl, little owl, little owl  
Harry had a little owl it's feathers were white as snow  
It flew with him to school everyday, school everyday, school everyday  
It flew with him to school everyday, which really wasn't against the rules  
It made the girls laugh and scream, laugh and scream, laugh and scream  
It made the girls laugh and scream now Harry has a lot of fans

Sesame Street

Can you tell Harry how to kill  
How to kill Lord Voldemort

Barney Theme Song

Lord Voldy is a powerful man  
Who can help you with your problems  
He can be your master too  
If you just follow his ways

Zacheus was a wee little man

Flintwick was a wee little wizard  
And a wee little wizard was he  
He climbed up on his wooden box  
To see all the students he could see

He looked around at the students and he said  
"Swish and flick for that's how you'll work the spell  
for that's how you work the spell."

This song is to the tune of "Old McDonald Had a Farm."

**Old McDumbledore**

Old Professor Dumbledore had a school H-O-G-W-A-R-T-S  
And in this school they trained some wizards W-I-Z-A-R-D-S  
With a swish 'n flick here, and a swish 'n flick there,  
Here a swish, there a flick, everywhere a swish 'n flick  
Old Professor Dumbledore had a school H-O-G-W-A-R-T-S  
And in this school was a very special boy H-A-R-R-Y  
With an "OH HARRY!" here, and a "KILL POTTER!" there  
Here an "OH HARRY!" there a "KILL POTTER!" everywhere an "OH KILL HARRY POTTER!"  
Old Professor Dumbledore had a school H-O-G-W-A-R-T-S  
Harry had two friends that could never get along STOP-STOP-STOP-STOP-STOP!  
With a "yes yes" here and a "no no" there  
Here a "yes" there a "no" everywhere a "yes no"  
Then there was a guy that liked to play Quidditch W-O-O-D  
He got his face beat in with a Bludger he-he-he-he-he  
With a wham bam here and a wham bam there  
Here a wham, there a bam, everywhere a wham bam  
Fred and George Weasley were two twins F-U-N-N-Y  
They invented all kinds of trick sweets W-A-T-C-H-O-U-T  
With an explosion here and an explosion there  
Here an explosion, there an explosion, everywhere explosions  
Neville Longbottom was a clumsy, little boy O-O-O-P-S  
He wasn't very good at keeping his balance F-A-L-L  
With an "OW OW" here and an "OW OW" there  
Here an "OW" there an "OW" everywhere an "OW OW"  
Old Professor Dumbledore had an Order of the Phoenix LETS-GO-CATCH-LORD-VOLDEMORT  
Moody was in it and he was very messed up HE'S-A-SCARRY-PARANOID-COOGER  
With a paranoia here and a paranoia there  
Here paranoia, there paranoia, everywhere paranoia  
There was a dog whose fur was black S-I-R-I-US  
He hunted rats and hid in caves D-A-R-K-!  
With a "bark bark" here and a "bark bark" there  
Here a "bark" there a "bark" everywhere a "bark bark"  
Professor Snape was a mean, greasy-haired teacher EW-GO-WASH-YOUR-HAIR  
He hated all Gryffindors, but especially Harry H-A-T-E-!  
With a "-10 points" here and a "-10 points" there  
Here a "-10" there a "-10" everywhere a "-10"  
Lord Moldywarts was a very mean guy K-I-L-L-H-I-M  
He hated all Muggles and even some wizards G-E-T-T-H-E-M  
With an "Avada Kedevra" here and an "Avada Kedevra" there  
Here an "Avada" there a "Kedevra" everywhere an "Avada Kedevra"  
Once upon a time there was a little rich kid M-A-L-F-OY  
He was a spoiled, evil, bullying, cold-hearted ferret WHO-ALWAYS-GOT-HIS-WAY  
With a "my father" here and a "my father" there  
Here a "my" there a "father" everywhere a "my father"  
Old Professor Dumbledore had a school H-O-G-W-A-R-T-S  
And I'm afraid that's the end of our song S-O-R-R-Y  
With a good-bye here and a good-bye there  
Here a good good, there a bye-bye, everywhere a good-bye


End file.
